The Adventures of Mills-Locksley
by Reginamillsdeserved.better
Summary: Outlaw Queen living out their happy lives
1. Introduction

The Adventures of the Mills-Locksley Family

Regina wakes up to the sound her children getting ready for school. They are surprisingly morning people—they take after their outlaw father. Henry is more like her, night owls at heart. She rolls over to an empty bed, and then Robin walks in with her coffee.

"Your usual milady" Robin says warmly.

He bends down and steals as kiss from his soul mate and Regina gladly takes the caffeine.

"Have I told you how much I love lately, thief?"

"Well you mentioned it last night when you were right on the verge of…."

"Robin!" she scolds playfully

"I love you too Regina"

He kisses her again, more deeply. Their tongues fight for dominance, Robin usually lets win but he's in a feisty mood this morning. He moves down her neck, earning a light moan from his love.

"Ro-bin…we have…to get the…kids…to school…ohhh"

He always knows her buttons to push. What she likes, what turns her on.

"Roland and Ivy are still getting ready. We have 10 minutes"

"The last thing we need ….oh!...is our teenagers catching us in bed. Henry is still scarred from Emma and the Pirate."

"Well then we must be quiet."

His kisses go lower and lower. He loves when she wears her lace camisole night gown. It shows off her legs, and as his hands go up we discovers she didn't wear any panties to bed. His hands ghost over clit and barely touches it and she's wiggling below him begging for friction.

"Baby please, we don't have that much time"

He quickly pushes her nightgown up, and dives in for his breakfast. He wastes no time in getting her off. Lapping at her sex, earning small moans from his soul mate. He inserts two digits into her finding her g-spot.

"oh! Keep going baby please don't stop"

He doesn't stop sucking her clit and fingering her.

"Al-most there"

Robin inserts a third finger and gives her clit a long suck and she comes undone. After a couple of minutes of heavy breathing, she looks up to her lover and there's only love and affection in his eyes.  
"I better go check on our children. Take your time getting ready, love"

He kisses her hand and leaves the room. Regina really doesn't know how after 15 years of being together he still looks at her like the day they met. Actually she does, because it's how she feels about him. She smiles and goes to take a shower to get ready for the day.

"What are you wearing all that makeup for?" Roland said to his sister.

"I'm 14, I'm old enough to wear it" Ivy said.

"Dad's not gonna like it…"

"And what am I not gonna like?" Robin smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

They both kept quiet, and Robin looked at his daughter and knew what they were talking about.

"Ivy Regina Mills, what is on your face?"

"Dad it's just makeup"

"Baby girl, I'm telling you don't need black eyelids and pink lip stick to be beautiful. You look just your mother." Robin didn't like the idea of his little girl growing up. Lord only knows why she was wearing it. Popularity? Peer pressure? Maybe a boy? Robin shivered at that thought. It would years before he wanted to even contemplate his daughter dating.

"All the other girls in my class wear makeup Dad. I'm not a baby anymore."

"You'll always be our baby, Ivy" Robin smiled.

Ivy rolled her eyes and watched her mother walk in the kitchen.

"Regina, will you please tell our daughter that she doesn't need wear makeup"

Regina smiled and shook her head.

"Robin I've seen what the other girls wear. Ivy can wear makeup as long as she doesn't look like the class harlot."

She winked at her daughter and Ivy smiled. Regina made sure her and her daughter had a good relationship. Cora was the complete opposite of the mother Regina wanted to be. She always made sure her children knew she would always be there for them.

"Thanks mom" Ivy said as she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Have you told them about Jake?" Roland said with a smirk looking at his sister.

"Shut up Roland!"

"Who's Jake?!" both of her parents said to their daughter.

"He's just…a friend" Ivy defended.

"How come you've never told me about this…friend?" Regina raised her eyebrows, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I don't know. I guess because of the reaction you guys just had."

"You're too young to date!" Robin scuffed.

"Dad! He's just a friend, okay? This is why I didn't tell you!"

"A friend you kiss" Roland added.

"You had your first kiss? When?" Regina said.

"You are not allowed to kiss boys!" Robin said upset.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore I have to go school" Ivy said "I can't believe you told them" she looked at Roland.

Ivy grabbed an apple and left the kitchen to go to the school.

"Ivy!" Regina tried.

"I'll see you later, Mom, love you" Ivy said.

"Okay I love you too baby" Regina said defeated.

She looked back to her husband who was in distress.  
"How long has this 'Jake' been in her life" Regina said to her son.

"About a month. They kissed about two weeks ago. She didn't want you guys to overreact"

"She can't kiss boys. If she starts kissing boys then that will lead to other things and—" Robin said.

"Robin" Regina said trying to calm him down.

"I gotta go, bye guys!" Roland said.

"Bye" they said at the same time.

"You need to have a sex talk with her!" Robin said.

"She's not having sex, Robin"

"Well she's clearly thinking about it."

"She's a smart girl, and as you may have noticed she's very attractive. Boys were bound to like her. But you're right. I should talk to her"

Robin knows his soul mate and he could tell something else was wrong.

"What is it darling?"

"She didn't tell me. She always tell me" Regina said sadly.

"Oh Gina, she loves you. She's just being a teenager."

"I know that but I thought we had a trusting relationship."

"You do. Just talk to her and let her know she can tell you anything. Even stuff about boys"

"You're right" Regina smiled.

"I usually am" Robin winked at her and she playfully hit him.

Ivy was steaming mad at Roland. Henry would never tell her secrets. She missed her oldest brother but she was glad he was having fun at college. It was only two hours away so when mom was missing him he could always come home. Her favorite times were when her, Henry and her mom would hang out and do stuff together. They always had fun.

 _Miss you. When are you coming home? XOXO,_ she texted him.

 _This weekend. But don't tell mom it's a surprise ;) love you little sis,_ he quickly responded.

She smiled and closed her locker, and there was standing Jake.

"Hey baby cakes" he took her hand and kissed it.

"Hey" she sighed.

"What's wrong with my girl?"

"My parents found out about us"

"And you're upset? You embarrassed of me?" he said jokingly.

"No it's just they are so overprotective. And I think I hurt my mom's feelings. I always tell her everything."

"Well tell her now. Tell her how devilishly handsome I am" he winked.

"You're so conceded, you know"

"I know"

They kissed lightly and parted ways.

She saw Aunt Snow out of the corner of her eye.

"So, Jake? He's cute , and smart."

"He is, isn't he?"

"I see he makes you happy"

"He does. He really does"

"Good, you deserve to be" Snow smiled and they walked into class together.

Regina had a pounding headache and she was counting down the hours until she could go home and be with her husband. He always made her feel better. Her little girl kissing a boy kept replaying through her head. Why wouldn't she tell her about a boyfriend? She was gonna sit her down and reassure her that there wasn't anything her children couldn't tell her. And then she was gonna talk to her about sex. Was she really ready for that? Regina didn't have good, loving sex until she met Robin and that was well into her 30's. Her first time was not special or loving. How could've it been? It was an expectation from a man three times her age. She shivers at the thought. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5:00. She left her office and went to go pick up Ivy from volleyball practice. She went inside the gym to watch the end of her daughter's practice. Ivy was a natural athlete. Her daughter noticed her mom and smiled and waved. Regina reciprocated and sat down on the bleachers. They finished up and Ivy walked towards her mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hey baby. You looked good out there."

"Thanks, gotta prepare for Sherwood on Tuesday"

They got in the car, and Regina drove to Granny's.

"Are Roland and Dad meeting us here?"

"No sweet girl, it's just us"

"Okay" Ivy smiled.

They sat down in the booth and ordered food and a comfortable silence sat between them.

"So…" Regina said.

"So…" Ivy said.

They both smiled.

"Listen, baby I just wanted to say—"

"Mom I'm sorry. I should've told you about Jake"

"It's okay. I understand why you didn't. But I just wanted you to know that boys aren't any different. You can tell me anything."

"I appreciate that mom" Ivy squeezed her mom's hand.

"So while we are the subject of Jake, there is something I want to discuss with you"

"What's up?"

"Now that you're in high school I know that relationships may have certain expectations and I want you to know that you never have to live up to those expectations"

"What expectations?"

"Well…sex"

"Oh" Ivy said with her cheeks burning.

"Look I know this is awkward I just need to know, is it something you're thinking about?"

"I..guess maybe it has crossed my mind. But Jake is so sweet he would never pressure me. Don't worry mom I won't get pregnant or anything."

"It's not just that baby. Sex is…complicated and messy. And beautiful and wonderful when it's with the right person and the right age. I don't want you to get your heartbroken. Sex changes everything. Just promise me that when the time comes you'll come to me."

"I will mom. It's not something that I plan on doing for a while."

"I'm glad" she smiled.

"Who…was your first time with?" Ivy asked curiously.

"It wasn't with someone who cared. But your father was the first one who loved and cared for me"

Ivy smiled and scrunched her nose at the thought.

They enjoyed their dinner and got burgers to go for Robin and Roland.

When they got home the two guys were on the couch playing Xbox. Regina flicked her wrist and turned off the game.

"Regina!"

"Momm!"

"I brought you dinner, show some graciousness."

"Food!" yelled Roland.

Robin kissed Regina on the cheek. And went to hug Ivy. He pulled her aside.

"Baby girl, I love you and I want you know I trust you to make good decisions as you grow up. Even if I hate the idea of you dating." Robin winked.

"Thanks Dad. I love you too"

Roland and Robin downed the burgers and everyone went upstairs to bed.

"So how'd the talk go?"

"It went good."

"Good"

"She asked about my experiences. And I just wish that hers are different than mine were at that age"

"They will be. She has you to talk to. And me to protect any jackass who thinks about hurting her"

Regina laughed and kissed him. They laid together in bed tangled in each other's arms. Loving their life, each other and their children.


	2. Ivy's First Date

It was Friday night and the Locksleys were eating dinner together.

Roland was 17 and if it wasn't for his mother's rule on family dinner once a week, he'd be hanging out with his buddies. Roland was always a charmer with the ladies but has never brought a girl home, he always said "when I find someone who I really care about you'll meet her". Ivy was talking about her volleyball game this week and how she wishes her coach wasn't as hard on her. Emma never knew much about sports but between natural ability and YouTube Ms. Swan took on the role that no one else wanted and ended up being good at coaching. She was always harder on the kids she knew could be better and expected more from Ivy because after all she was a Mills.

While in midst of conversation, the door bell was rung.

"Who could that be?" Robin asked to his beautiful wife

"I don't know but it better be a stranger because this whole town knows what this family does on Friday nights together" Regina said as she rolled her eyes.

Regina opened the door to find her handsome oldest son from college holding a bag of clothes in one hand (that she'd happily do for him) and her favorite flowers, lilies, in his other hand.

"Henry!" she exclaimed

"Hey mom" he smiled as he embraced her with a warm hug.

"What are you doing here? Get inside it's cold out!"

She took his laundry and the flowers to go put them in water.

"Look who's here!" she said to her husband and children.

"My boy!" Robin smiled and hugged him.

"Hey dad" Henry replied. Even though Neal was his biological father, Henry held a special place in his heart (of the truest believer) for Robin.

He hugged his sister and brother and sat next to them.

"So what's going in college big bro?" Roland asked curiously. He was a junior in high school and was looking at his options. Boston was only 2 hours away, just enough distance between his sometimes overprotective parents, but close enough to come home whenever.

"It's good. Studying hard, no one ever shows the homework and tests on those movies, just the frat parties and believe me, they do not look like that in person. "

Everyone chuckled but Regina. She wasn't used to the idea of her baby boy growing up even if he was 20 years old and sophomore in college.

"Well I expect good grades Mr." she said smiling at her oldest. She loved Henry so much and missed him. Lucky for her he came home at least once a month.

"Of course Ma" he replied.

Regina got him a plate of food and they finished dinner with fun conversation.

After everything was cleared from the dining room, Ivy retired to her room to text Jake.

 _Miss you –I_

 _Miss you more. There's a party tonight, you should come –J_

 _Henry is home and my parents would freak Lol –I_

 _Well I want some alone time with this weekend my love, I don't want you to forget how much you mean to me –J_

Her heart fluttered

 _Let's meet Sunday xoxo- I_

She was brought back to reality by Henry standing in her doorway.

"So what's he like?" henry said genuinely curious.

"He's….handsome, smart but more importantly kind to me." She smiled

"Good, I'm happy you're happy"

Her heart was warmed by her older brother's kindness and respect for her privacy.

"But if he hurts you…"

"I know" Ivy smirked

He hugged her and left her room.

Henry went downstairs and saw his mom drinking tea and eating chocolate in the kitchen.

"Hey there"

"Hey sweetie, I'm so glad you came home"

"Me too"

" So grades aside, how is college?"

"It's good"

"Any…girlfriends?"

She asked with caution. His break up with Violet going into college wasn't pretty and seeing her little boy's heartbreak before her was almost too much to handle.

"well…there is one girl. But I wouldn't call her my girlfriend"

"What would you call her?"

"umm…friends with benefits?"

"Henry Daniel Mills!"

"I'm just kidding mom" he said chuckling.

Regina smiled slightly and realized her son was just messing with her. She knew he was intimate with Violet because he came to her in confidence about advice. She was touched because he could've easily gone to Emma but he trusted her, and it warmed her heart.

"So, you are seeing someone though?"

"Yes, we've only been on a couple dates but we really click, ya know?"

"I know that feeling, I had it with Robin. Everything was always so comfortable even from the beginning"

"She grew up in Sherwood, so knows the area, and her family actually knows you"

"Has my reputation really spread into surrounding counties?"

"Well, yes…her mom is Addison Pennington..."

"As in Mayor Pennington?!" she exclaimed

"Yes…" Henry said sheepishly. Addison Pennington was Regina's enemy as far as work went. Regina was always trying do collaborative events between the two counties but Addison thought that Storybrooke was beneath them because of its size. Every time the surrounding counties come together for their quarterly meeting, Addison goes out of her way to be rude to Regina and always votes against what she says in spite. The nights of those meetings usually ending with Regina coming home in a pissed off mood and her children avoiding her while Robin calmed her with apple cider, a bath and a couple of orgasms.

"Well, I guess I'm not that mad but if you expect joint family dinners we're sitting at separate table" she said smirking.

" I think that can be arranged"

"I'm going to bed, I will see you tomorrow my little prince. I love you"

" I love you too Ma"

Regina went upstairs to find her love reading a book. He looked up at his beautiful wife.

"Hello, love. How was your talk with Henry?"

"It was good. I miss him so much" she said as she curled up next to her lover.

"Me too, my sweet"

"He basically has a new girlfriend" she huffed.

"What's wrong with her that you are giving me the 'Regina Mill's' death stare?"

"The girl's mom is Addison Pennington"

"Oh boy"

"Yeah oh boy is right. Henry really likes this girl Robin. I don't trust Addison, if she's mean to him…"

"My love, calm down. I doubt Addison would take out her disdain with you on her daughter's boyfriend. So just relax and don't think about it until it becomes an issue"

"Yeah I guess you're right" she breathed out.

"Wow I'm right? This calls for a special occasion" he smirked giving kisses to his wife down all over her body.

"Uh-Robin, we shouldn't Henry's room is right next to ours and I don't want him to hear us when he's home from college" she practically moaned.

"you can be quiet, can't you babe?" He laughed.

He moved down her body, kissing her, cherishing her, loving her. He discarded her pajamas and went to work on pleasing her. He licked around her sex, finally meeting her clit. She moved her head side to side, trying to stay quiet. He increased his motions making her more wet by the minute. He inserted two fingers slowly, finding her special spot. She arched her back at the intrusion, and held back a moan. He continued getting her off, loving the whimpers he drew from her sexy mouth. He know she needed more because she was holding it back for sake of being quiet. He pulled away from her sex much to her dismay.

"Robin I was so close!"

"Yes I know but I know you're holding back and we can't have that can we?"

He reached over to the dressed and pulled out her favorite vibrator and smirked.

"Will this suffice love?  
"Ugh whatever you do, do it quickly robin I'm so close" she moaned.

He back down to her drenched pussy and began to lap up her juices once more.

"Ri-ght fucking th-ere baby."

"He put the vibrator on her clit and she began to lose it"

"Talk to me baby, tell me what you want"

"Uh I want you to—oh God—to not stop, right there"

"Do you like when I make you cum?" he smiled knowing it was building her up. "Tell me you want to cum"

"Yes baby, I want to cum. No one makes me cum like you do, not even my own hand. Please right there, don't stop"

He laughed as fucked her with his fingers, licked her opening with his muscular tongue, and moved the vibrator on her clit.

"OH MY YES BABY" she tried her best not to scream.

She was shaking for a solid minute when she told him to stop.

Robin took one final lick and came up for air.

"Are you okay, my sweet?"

"Yes I want you. I want your cock."

He undressed himself and freed his erection.

"I want to be on top" Regina breathed.  
She pushed him back into the pillows. She lowered her head, her face meeting his massive cock. She always wondered how she got so lucky.  
"Regina you don't have to…" he protested.

"You should know by now I want to. I love having it my mouth" she licked "In my hands" lick "In my pussy" she groaned.

He tilted his head back, and tried to suppress a moan. He found it just as hard to keep quiet as her, they were both amazing with their mouths. She continued sucking him off and just as he was close she released him and straddled him. As their looked into each other's eyes, she slid down onto his cock and they both groaned. It didn't take long for either of them to be close

"Oh god right there!"

"Please don't stop Regina. You ride me so good baby"

With one final rub of her clit from Robin's masculine hands, she came undone while she continued to ride through her orgasm. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Come inside my pussy, Robin, please"

He groaned and spilled into her.

She collapsed on top of him and steadied their breathing.

She looked up at him, and he had the most loving, content look in his eyes.  
"I love when you talk dirty, baby" he smirked

Regina blushed and avoided eye contact. Robin took her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze.

"I love you Regina"  
"I love you too, outlaw"

They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

They next day was spent watching TV and going to the park, really enjoying each other's company.

Sunday came around and Ivy was planning her day with Jake. 'Oh shit' she thought. She forgot to ask her parents.

She walked down stairs and found her mom sitting on the sofa.

"Hey mom" she plopped down next to her.

"hey sweetie" she looked up from her magazine. "What do you have planned today?"

"Well I was going to ask you, would it be okay if I hung out with Jake, today?"

Regina paused and then said "Sure baby, what did you want to do? You can always hang out here" she said within hopes she could keep an easy eye on her daughter.

"Actually he wanted to take me to the movies"

"Like a date?"

"Well yeah I guess so"

"Of course you can go Ivy. But he has to pick you up from here, and introduce himself to your father and I"

Ivy groaned at that statement.

"Oh come on. We want to meet him, and it won't be that bad. I promise I'll talk to your father about being on his best behavior, okay?"

"Alright" she agreed "thanks momma" she kissed her on the cheek.

She got up to go get ready for her first official date, and Regina went go to find her husband.

He was in the shed, hand making a shelf for Ivy's room. He had on a white tank that really showed off his muscles. Regina walked in and immediately became wet at this site.

"Hi darling" she said with that 'I'm going to ask you to do something you aren't going to do voice'.

His eyes scrunched up, "What am I not going to want to do, but you're going to ask me anyway" he laughed.

"Well…Ivy has a date, with Jake and he's picking her up from here and I want to ask you not to go all protective dad on him"  
"Well, Regina that's my job, to scare him into realizing how precious our baby girl is" he said seriously.

"Well, I know that..but please just this once, I promised her"

"Okay fine, but when Prom comes around I'm bringing out my arrows"

She laughed "It's a deal".

She leaned in for a kiss and it turned into something less innocent.

"You know you're so sexy when you're all worked up"

"yeah?"

"Yes" she kissed him deeply and took his crotch with her hand, while he let out a small moan. She kneeled down before him, and tugged at his pants and boxers revealing his cock.  
"Regina you are insatiable"

"You should know by now that when it comes to your cock I can't help myself" she smirked.

Her mouth was suddenly surrounded by his flesh. She licked down his shaft and met his balls with her tongue, sucking them like the pro she really was. After feeling satisfied with them, she took his entire cock in her mouth to the back of her throat. She looked up at him, and took his hands on her head, signaling she wanted him to fuck her face. He didn't like doing this unless she initiated it because he was a gentleman. But Regina was the type to like it rough sometimes, and who was he to deny her?

He grabbed a fist full of her raven locks and began to slide in and out of her mouth. She loved being taken like this, and she grabbed robin's ass forcing him harder.  
"Regina, I'm about to—" she suddenly grasped his ass harder and wouldn't let him go, letting him know she wanted his cum in her mouth. He erupted in her mouth and she swallowed all of it.

He leaned against a table, breathing heavy while she pulled his pants up and cleaned herself up.

She smiled as he looked at her.

"Jake will be here at 4. Remember what I said" she winked at him.

She sashayed away, knowing she won, and Robin was okay with that.

Regina knocked on her daughter's door at 3:45.

"Come in"

Regina walked in to see her daughter sitting at her vanity finishing up her makeup.

She walked over and stood behind her, running her fingers through her curly locks.

"You look beautiful, baby" she said with tears in her eyes.

Ivy turned around and wiped away one of her mother's tears.  
"Oh, Ma, Please don't emotional on me" she laughed.

"You're just so grown up, sweetie."

"Kids tend to do that"

They both laughed and hugged each other.

"Your father promised he would behave, but I haven't talked to your brothers yet"

Ivy groaned, knowing Henry would be fine but Roland gets a kick out of making his sister feel uncomfortable.

Robin walked in his daughter's room and announced that Jake was here. Ivy got her purse and stood up.

The three of them walked downstairs together and Jake was standing there with two sets of flowers.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Locksley I'm Jake"

Robin didn't speak, he just looked him up and down.

"It's nice to meet you, Jake. Please call me Regina"

"These are for you" he said handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"These are lovely Jake, thank you, I'll sit them next to the ones my son got me" Regina exited the room to put the flowers in water.

"These are for you, babe" he handed them to Ivy.

She blushed, knowing her father was watching them.

"Thank you, Jake, I'll go find mom to put them with hers."

Roland and Henry came downstairs, just as Ivy left the room, leaving the three men of the house, with Jake.

"Hey I'm Henry"

"Nice to meet you Henry"

"How's it going Roland?"

"It'd be going better if my sister wasn't going on a date"

"Roland" his father warned.

"You can call me Robin, and don't mind Roland he's just protective as are we. Please be respectful of our daughter. While she's not property and we won't treat her as such, she's still my baby girl and we want what's best for her."

"Of course, sir." Jake nodded

Regina and Ivy walked back into the room.

"We should get going" Ivy intervened.

"Home by 10 please" Regina and Robin said at the same time.

"Got it" Ivy said.

Henry, Roland, Robin and Regina stood there as they watched the baby of the family grow up just a little more.

Henry went to hug his mom "She'll be okay, she's got your blood in her to protect against bad guys"

"Thank you sweetie"

"Let's watch a movie until she gets back" Roland said.

They all chuckled and turned on the new movie _Blockers_ and had a good laugh.

It was 9:55 and Ivy still wasn't home. Surprisingly, Robin was more calm than Regina. The former Evil Queen was pacing, wondering what they would be doing.

"Gina, please sit down. She'll be here"

She huffed and sat down on the bed.

"what's taking them so long?"

"They probably just want to spend as much time together as they can together."

"Ugh how are you the level headed one right now?"

"Because you are freaking out, and someone has to stay calm" he chuckled.

They both heard the front shut, and Regina sat down on her bed and opened up a book to make it look like she wasn't pacing around waiting for her daughter.

They heard a knock "Come in" they said.

Their daughter walked in glowing, with a small smile glued to her face.

"How was it?" Regina said calmly.

Ivy sat down the bed.

"It was fun…thanks for letting me go"

"You're welcome sweetheart" her mother said as she grazed her cheek softly.  
"I'm tired so I'm going to bed, Goodnight Ma" she kissed Regina.  
"Goodnight, dad" she kissed Robin and whispered. "You'll always be my number one guy, okay?"

Robin's eyes glistened "And you'll always be my number one girl, just don't tell your mother" they both laughed and Ivy left the room.

Regina collapsed onto Robin's chest.  
"We did good, huh?" she whispered.

"We did." He said as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
